The Fistiest
Meanwhile… On the dwarven citadel Kharak-Rhun, we return to find Yorick Morack, Hunter X, Zook Namfoodle and the rest of the Garnetcask Brewery. Here they have set up a storefront and are peddling their brews. An old acquaintance and rival-brewer of Wilco, Isabella Armstrong, comes to the group with a proposition. She’s heard from a ship captain that visited her store that during a battle with a dangerous Moon dragon, one of the ships in his convoy blasted loose scales from the dragon, which are now hurtling through space in the system. The very pure ice and water vapor that has formed around it, infused by the moon dragon’s innate magic, would make for a very potent base for brewery and alchemy. Intrigued, they decide to see if they can track it down. But first, they receive a letter with invitations to tonight’s arena battle. Renowned fighter Blackfist has personally extended this invitation and says he wishes to meet the party. After the battle, Black Fist reveals his desire to release a brew of his own: Blackfist Beer. A deal is struck, and the first step in their plan is to acquire the water from the moon dragons’ scale. On their ship, they follow the known trajectory of the comet to a tiny planetoid on the outskirts of the system covered in snow and ice. When they land they find the crater where the scale landed, but the scale is nowhere to be found. Footprints of a massive pawed creature are found around the crater.. something has beat them to the scale. Scanning the surface of the planet for clues, they eventually spot an out of place limestone pyramid, partly buried in the snow. A crashed spelljammer near the building contains logs that suggests they’re not the first explorers to find this place. Navigating the twisting passageways within, they eventually find a large room with a number of creatures within. The strange, small blue skinned humanoids wear extravagant silks and gold, and are taking rubbings of the hieroglyphics that cover the walls of the room. Two taller creatures stand near the pit in the middle of the room, animatedly discussing a small object one holds in it’s hands. As soon as Hunter X and the party announce their presence, one secrets the small object into his sleeves before facing them. Their party can’t understand their primary language, but they are also fluent speakers of common and Hunter X and the others press the creatures for information. The creatures are reluctant to give much info, but the leader introduces himself as Vibhishah and tells the party about the astrosphinx that lives within the pyramid. With the body of a lion, the head of a goat, bronze dragon scales and arms of a human, Yorick suggests this might be what took the scales they’re after. Vibhishah says the sphinx does not take kindly to intruders and suggests that the party leave quickly to avoid invoking it’s wrath. Despite Vibhishah’s obvious annoyance with the questions, Hunter X continues to push him for info and after once again demanding to see the object he’s hidden in his robes, Vibhishah loses his patience and attacks! His hands dematerialize and six multicoloured vipers emerge from his robes and fire bolts of arcane fury. Hunter X astutely points out that no creature with six vipers for arms ISN’T evil, and battle breaks out. Blackfist is able to quickly take out Vibhishah with a quivering palm attack, but the body falls into the pit below, and his comrade chases after him. The other smaller creatures fight, and Isabella notices a distinctive feature. Their clawed hands appear to be on backwards, with the palms facing outwards. A feature typical of the Rakshasa. The creatures are fought off, and the party approaches a blue humanoid that was previously incapacitated before the battle. His body is bandaged and bloody, and appears unconscious. He starts to shift and turn in his sleep, and mumbles incomprehensible phrases over and over: “The speed of blue”, and “how many mice fit lengthwise.” Yorick wonders aloud if these bizarre phrases have something to do with the riddles sphinxes are infamous for...